


The Light in Your Eyes

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Set after the events in 4.01. Marcus and Abby finally spend time much needed time alone together bringing with it certain truths to light.





	The Light in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegalRoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRoni/gifts).



> For my friend who requested the lovely prompt, a fic where Marcus tells Abby about giving in to Alie. It kinda got out of hand but hey, when do we ever complain about Kabby smut? Enjoy!

His feet carried him down the hall toward the room Abby had been given by Roan. He promised he’d come back as soon as he made sure Octavia and Indra were also looked after. More than exhausted, he didn't even flinch when the guards stationed in front of Abby's door move suddenly to open the door.

Thanking them, he stepped inside to find her standing at a small table near. Her eyes rose from the bandages she'd been rolling.

“That didn’t take long.”

“Most everyone is settled for the night. Roan posted guards at all the doors so we’ll be safe.”

She nodded, said, “Good,” then walking over to him, took his hand and lifted it. Pulled back the sleeves of his jacket. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to take another look at those wrists of yours.”

“Abby, they’re fine.”

But his words were of no use. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Standing beside the table, he watched silently as she removed the old bandages and frowned. A frown that put a deep crease between her brows as she caressed the skin around his wounds. She’d done this before. When she was chipped, when they were both under Alie’s control. But it didn’t feel like this then. Didn’t make his heartbeat thunder or his chest constrict as she held his hand in hers and felt her fingertips brush over his skin like it did now.

He took her in, letting himself take this time to look at her the way he hadn’t got the chance since back in Arcadia. And he missed her. God, how he did. They’d been lucky so many times now but when would that luck run out? After everything, and as selfish as it was, he didn’t want to imagine a world without Abby in it. Fighting for peace had a new meaning for him now. Before it had been for his… their people… but now it was also for a future.

A future he could see and would fight for the woman in front of him.

When she was finished, the clean white new bandages she wrapped around his wrists stood out against the grime that was both of their unwashed states. She looked up at him and seemed to be thinking the same as he because she smiled and said, “You know, what we need is a bath.”

His eyebrows rose. That was the last thing he ever thought he'd hear from her. “A bath?”

A slow smile pulled her lips up. “Come with me.”

Taking him by the hand, she led him across the room where there was a large tub. He blinked and opened his mouth about to ask when that got there did the flickering candlelight and water that already filled it catch his attention. His jaw fell slack. “When did you do this?”

“While you were gone,” she said turning towards him while taking off her vest and dropping it beside the tub, her eyes never leaving his.

Oh. Was she suggesting?

“Um...” He swallowed. “You mentioned something about we?”

“We,” she confirmed as she stepped slowly towards him. “As long as you keep those from getting wet.”

She pointed to his hands, and then reaching up, took his face in her hands before sliding them around and threading her fingers into his hair. Her eyes searching his, she seemed almost hesitant like she’d been thinking about their last kiss, the one under Alie’s control and he couldn't have that. Leaning down he met her in a kiss that was gentle at first but then their mouths softened, opened and went on and on, growing more heated by the moment.

When the need for air became too overwhelming she drew back, but only far enough away for her to say, “The longer we stand here kissing the cooler that bath’s going to get,” between their lips.

He chuckled feeling so incredibly happy for once.

She reached down then, and he felt her take the hem of his shirt and drag it up and up. The feel of her hands on his sides made him shiver, and he lifted his arms removing the garment to toss it forgotten on the floor.

Taking a step back from him, she lifted her arms and pulled both shirts she wore off. He swallowed thickly looking at her bare from the waist up for the first time and his breath left him. His eyes roamed hungrily over her, taking in every lovely inch of skin that had taunted him for months. God, she was incredible.

Tearing his gaze back up to her eyes, he saw a soft amusement there and smiling he raised his hand gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and then leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. Stepping back, he held out his hand to her and said, "After you."

She turned away from him, walked over to the side of the tub and removed the rest of her clothes before turning to look back at him. Her hair fell down her back. A beautiful disarray that hid most of her back from him but as his eyes fell he nearly groaned aloud at the sight of her bathed in the glow of the candlelight.

"You’re overdressed," she told him, and he wasted no time, peeling off the last of his clothes before moving to stand by the tub.

Marcus was enthralled as the golden light danced over her body; it softened and cast shadows across her skin. Highlighted scars that made him swallow down guilt. Unfazed by his scrutiny, she stepped forward into the high-sided tub.

Sinking into the water's depths, making her sigh and looked towards him smiling. Her raised brow spurred him into action. Marcus didn't need to be prompted twice. Removing the rest of his clothes, he climbed in behind her. The water was still hot, felt almost as amazing as when Abby slid her hands up the outside of his thighs as she settled between his legs. Before she leaned back, moved her hair to the side to drape over her shoulder.

Lifting her gaze to his, she breathed in, nudging his jaw with her nose. “We should take baths more often.”

He smiled. "We definitely should. Still warm,” he murmured putting his arms around her and bringing her back against him.

“Careful…” she warned moving his arms up a bit to keep his bandages from getting wet. He closed his eyes, content but also trying hard not to think about how very naked Abby was and how good she felt against him. It wasn’t until a heartbeat later, he opened his eyes feeling her hands gently take hold of his arms just above the bandages and whispered, “You didn’t have to.”

His reply was instant. “Yes, I did.”

They were both quiet, lost in their thoughts. Him remembering being taken out to that cross. Pleading with her to wake up, hoping and praying he could see the light somewhere in her eyes and the ache in his chest when there was nothing of the woman he loved reflected there.

He dropped a kiss to her shoulder before swallowing away the tightness in his throat and told her, “There was a moment when I wanted to have them end it all. As far as I knew there was no way out. To me, taking that chip was as good as the end, and I’d rather take my own way out. I told him to kill me. I was ready to die. But then he walked over to you and pointed that gun at your head. The light in your eyes may have been gone, but even then... There wasn’t a question about taking the chip. I’d have done whatever else they wanted me to do to keep them from hurting you.”

Her voice was soft and full of emotion when she replied, “They did the same thing to me with Raven and tried to get Clarke to do the same with me. She used the people we love against us.”

She stilled in his arms, and he tightened his hold around her. “That she did,” he replied and pressed a kiss to her temple.

She slid away from him and turned. He watched her and trembled slightly as her hands trailed over his body as she straddled him. He went to move his hands below the water, but he moved faster. Taking his hands in hers, she shook her head and placed them along the sides of the tub with a warning look. He chuckled but reached out around her back guiding her to him until she was snugly against him and caught her lips with his. She sighed into the kiss as his fingers slid along her shoulders and up her neck, and she sank into his embrace easily as they continued kissing. The warm bath making their movements languid, tongues melting together.

Eventually, much to his disappointment, she drew away. Taking a small bottle on the floor beside the tub, she poured the blue liquid in her hands. A small smile drawing her lips up before rubbing it over his chest and shoulders, and biceps. He placed his hands back on the side of the tub. A man could get used to this.

He could get used to this if the world would just stop falling apart around them.

Her eyes lifted and met his right before her hands slid down beneath the water, down his abdomen and lower still. His head fell back against the rim of the tub, his eyes falling shut as her hand closed around him. Her name came out on a strangled groan, “Abby…”

She lifted herself a little and slowly, oh so slowly, slid herself along his length. Marcus hissed moved his hands and drew her forward then began to kiss a path down her jaw, her back arching underneath his fingertips.

She hummed softly near his ear and began to move her hips. Moved back and kissed his lips once, twice before pulling back a little looking down at him as she rocked against him. He gasped, gripping the side of the tub, wanting nothing more than to reach beneath the water and grasp her hips.

Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, her hands fell over his forearms, her fingers grasping and her fingernails leaving small red crescents on his skin as he watched her become lost in the feel of him. Of them. Her eyes closed, a deep moan escaped her, followed by a husky, “Oh God, Marcus…”

Unable to stand it any longer, he sat forward and wrapped his arms around her back. They pressed together as close as they could, each grinding thrust pushing them both higher towards their release. Their bath water spilled over the sides, but neither noticed, they were too lost in the feel of one another against the other to pay it any mind.

As wonderful as she felt, and she felt amazing, he wanted more. Wanted to feel her all around him. Leaning back so he could look into her eyes, he whispered gruffly, "Maybe we should get out and go to bed? I won’t last long like this and I want inside you."

She nodded but leaned forward kissing him with an urgency that hadn’t been there before for long moments until she pulled away. A soft pout on her lips he could help but find utterly adorable.

They hauled themselves from the tub, didn’t even bother to dry off as he walked back with her in his arms towards the bed. His lips trailing down her neck, sucking, tasting, nipping until the back of her legs hit the mattress and they finally tumbled into bed.

Moving and hovering over her, she parted her legs and wrapped them around his hips. At the same time, he dropped a hand down, his fingers searching and slipping his fingers inside, muttering a curse finding her wet for him. Though she may have been ready he circled her clit, taking long moments to make her writhe and thrust hard against him. While taking a moment to dip his head and take one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Marcus, please,” she whispered.

In one gentle thrust, he took both of their breath away. Buried deep inside her, bellies pressed together he dropped his forehead against her shoulder and groaned. She was gloriously hot and wet, and… tight. “Are you all right?”

“God, yes,” she replied, tightening her legs around his hips.

He moved slowly at first, allowing them each about time to enjoy the feel of being together for the first time. He settled his elbows on either side of her, leaned down and took her lips with his in a deep kiss that was as passionate as it is intimate.

Abby gasped and whimpered against his lips as both of them drew closer and closer to the edge with every deep thrust. Their breaths heavy, they kiss over and over, her hands clutching his shoulders in time with the tempo they set.

“I won’t last much longer,” he managed to say, which only made her clench her legs around him even more tightly. His breathing grew faster, and he gasped, his movements becoming hard and urgent.

“ _ Mmm… _ I’m almost… Marcus, don’t stop,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Never,” he told her and then crashed his lips against hers he quickened his pace. That was enough, and with one last gasping sigh, she arched, her orgasm carrying her over the edge had her shuddering beneath him.

Marcus groaned, the feel of her throbbing around him too much to bear. He grunted as he thrust up hard into her one last time, filling her with his release. He slumped against her exhausted and sated, but only for a moment then rolled them taking her with him onto his back. His hands skimmed over her skin, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her tight. 

“We’re going to need to do that again as soon as possible,” he said through his heavy breaths.

She looked up at him, an instant blush settling over her cheeks. The light in her eyes there, and bright as he’d ever seen it.

“I agree.”


End file.
